Calvin's house
Calvin's house is a Cape Cod-style home with three bedrooms, a one-car garage, and at least two bathrooms. It has a front and backyard, where behind the latter are at least 15 acres of woodland. While it is not revealed which state Calvin's house is in, it is likely to be Ohio. Bill Watterson grew up in Ohio, and in one strip, Calvin contemplates throwing a buckeye at Susie. "Buckeyes" is the nickname for Ohio State University. Also, the topography of Calvin's town is similar to Ohio. There are rolling hills and plenty of woodlands. Calvin's town is probably based on Chagrin Falls, Ohio, a suburb of Cleveland, and where Bill Watterson grew up. Description When one first enters the house through the main door, there is a closet on the left, on the right of the closet is the kitchen. In the center of the kitchen is the table. On the left are a window and a painting. On the right are a stove, an oven, and a sink. Above them are cabinets and another window. The kitchen also contains the back door. Back in the main hallway, ahead are the stairs that lead to the second floor where Calvin's room is located as well as a bathroom and Calvin's parents' room. On the right is the living room; when one walks in, on the left, there is a Television and a lazy boy chair, in which Calvin's dad likes to sit and which Calvin frequently sits on to watch TV. There is also a lamp, fireplace and a window inside the living room which provides a view of the front section of the house. The house has a one car garage as well on the side of the house. There is a doorstep on the outside of the house and two yards in the back and front sections. The backyard leads to some acres of woods and wilderness. The home also has some paintings hung on the walls. Calvin's room Calvin's room is one of two bedrooms in Calvin's house. It is almost always in a mess, and Calvin is never willing to clean up. It has one bed, a rug, and a window that opens onto the front roof. There are toys in it, a lamp, a framed drawing of Hobbes and two windows. One window is part of the wall, and the other window is part of a dormer, which Calvin can crawl outside onto the roof and rest aside to hide from his mother and enjoy the view. There is a desk where Calvin is sometimes seen attempting to do his homework in there. Monsters Monsters like to hide under Calvin's bed, in his drawers or in his closet. A list of the named ones is right below. *Maurice *Winslow *Bloodsucking Freak Trivia *It seems every different strip of Calvin's bedroom is different; his bed is against the window, he has a closet, and a painting is hung over his bed. Category:Places Category:Stubs Category:Locations Category:Houses